


Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU! X Male Reader.

by Frenchbaguetteisfrench



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FUCK, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchbaguetteisfrench/pseuds/Frenchbaguetteisfrench
Summary: Soulmate AU with a male reader how bow dah. Kill me





	1. K a r a s u n o

Welcome. Um. Here you can request stuff.

Rules:

1) No lemon or limes because im not that good at intimate writing idk

2) I like to work freely but if you want a specific one, you better be real specific, if not , dont complain if it isnt what you asked for

3) This section is strictly Karasuno members until i finish one x reader for each team member. Then I'll open up another one i guess.

4) I can do female character x male reader if you want, its not just gay if you wanna be straight. Just the reader stays male

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Have fun and request!


	2. Hinata Shouyou

Your parents had recently decided to move to Miyagi prefecture, meaning you had to start a new life at a new school, where you had no friends. Back home, you knew everyone and everything, you knew the back roads like the back of your hand and everyone knew everyone. It was quite a good community, accepting and friendly despite some conflicts. Everyone was like family to each other and you didn't want to leave it behind but your parents insisted. 

"[Y/N], sweetie, I'm sure you'll make friends soon!" Your mother turned around from the passenger seat to look at you, tucking some hair behind her ears. On the back of her hand , there was a black ink tattoo of a your fathers name, matching her black nails. She must have caught you staring because she sighed, shaking her head before smiling.

"You might even meet your soulmate here! They might go to the same school as you, maybe even the same class! So make sure to get to know everyone in your class really well!" She smiled, you knew she was saying it so you would make friends but you smiled back anyways. 

"I just wish I could be as lucky as you and Dad.." That was right, your mother and father were really lucky. They had been next door neighbors practically all their life and had bonded before they even knew what the tattoo's on the back of their hand meant. Your mother was born with a race car, while your father had a flower . But they never got bullied about it because they were the first to get their soulmates. Your florist mother was sure that whoever your soulmate was, they must be really sporty unlike yourself. 

In this world, if you haven't figured out by now, you are born with a tattoo which shows you what your soulmate is most passionate about. When you're near each other, it burns slightly, a tingly burn. When you touch for the first time, your hand goes feverishly hot, your tattoo pulsing. And when you kiss for the first time, the tattoo stings really badly and changes into your soulmates name.

And what tattoo were you stuck with? A volleyball..right on your bicep. It could be worse, you knew this. After all, you could have been born with something obscene or indecent or something completely stupid looking. Plus, having a super hot soulmate who did sports would be amazing. You had imagined the day many times. You had imagined a tall, dark haired sporty person who was super devoted. 

You brought yourself back to reality and noticed your mother had turned back around, saying something along the lines of "I know honey, but you'll meet them soon enough." You sighed and put your headphones back on, looking out the window listlessly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"[Y/N] ? It's time to wake up. We're here" Your father shook you, making you open your eyes and look around. Your new house was bigger and looked really neat. You grinned excitedly. 

"Awesome.." 

After a while of settling in and unpacking most things, you head downstairs to see your parents and younger brother sitting down eating Yoshinoya. You sighed contently, a smile on your face, You sat down and ate some of your grilled rib bowl, joining the flowing conversation. 

"It;s your first day at your new school tomorrow..I can't believe it. You're going to make so many new friends!" Your mother smiled, and you grimaced as you thought about all the friends you've left behind.

"Son, I know it's hard on you to move nearly halfway through the year but you will be fine. Trust me, when teenagers see a new classmate they haven't met, they'll try to get to know you and make you feel welcomed!" He smiled, leaning over and brushing your hair with his hand. You smile back and finish your bowl. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning sets a weird feeling in your stomach. You put on your new uniform, the black gakuran fitting nicely on your torso. You picked up a messenger bag and put your shoes on when you got to the door. Your father handed you a bento box and patted your shoulder.

"Good luck, I know you'll do well!" You smiled and made your way to school. It was only a fifteen minute walk which seemed a lot shorter with the music coming from your headphones. You arrived at school shortly and walked to your class after receiving your schedule from the secretary. You were in class 1 apparently. You walked in to see many people sitting down, ready for class. The teacher was also there but it seemed class hadn't begun yet. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"You must be the new student! I'm Kanoko-sensei, your new homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourself and take a seat beside...Hinata-san. " She smiled and you gave a weak grin back, before noticing all eyes were on you. 

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you. I'm [L/N] [F/N]. " You bow politely.

"Please, Take care of me!" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes ended quickly and you were eager to get lunch. Hinata pops up beside you and slams his bento box down. 

"Let's eat together!" You looked at him, taking in his features. His hair was a bright orange, his eyes a chocolate shade of brown. You nodded at him.

"Sure." You started eating your bento which contained rice balls, mochi and sashimi. You ate quickly as Hinata blabbered on about a boy from class 3 called Kageyama-kun.

"Is Kageyama-kun your boyfriend?" You asked politely, causing him to choke on his rice. You waved your hands.

"Sorry, sorry!" You patted him on the back. He shook his head vigorously.

"Yamayama-kun isn't even best friend material, let alone boyfriend material!" You laughed, his loud personality was causing you two to slip into easy conversation. He seemed like he could melt even the coldest of hearts if he tried. You feel your upper arm tingling and you itch it but it wont go away. You pin it down to your sensitivity to fabrics, this new uniform wasn't helping.

"You should come us watch our practice after school! "He grinned brightly and you couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, sounds cool..You said it was volleyball right? I'll come but I don't know where the gym is.." You thought for a moment, thinking that you might be able to meet your soulmate before realizing how low the chances are. 

"Oh, I'll show you where it is!" Hinata noticed you were slightly zoning out.

"Hey, you alright? What are you thinking about? Do you want to join the volleyball club too!??" His face lit up with excitement, a string of questions leaving his mouth before you have the chance to reply. You laugh.

"I'm not very sporty..I was actually thinking how I might finally get to meet my soulmate.." You scratch your cheek, part of you wondering if Hinata even cared about things like soulmates.

"You mean at this school?" He asks, a questioning gaze.

"Um..maybe, maybe at the volleyball club..My soulmate tattoo is of a volleyball-" You're cut off.

"Uwahh?? That's so cool! Ah, I wish I was born with a tattoo of a volleyball! I bet Kageyama-kun will be super jealous of your tattoo!! He'll probably say something like-"

He smushes his hair down into his face, a serious expression drawn.

"Why should someone with no interest have that kind of tattoo" He says in a deep voice and you can only guess it's an impersonation. You laugh heartily.

"Ah, I can't wait to meet your teammates." You smile. He blinks.

"Wait so if your soulmate is someone on my team that means you'd be gay.." You feel your chances getting even slimmer at that.

"Is there not a girls volleyball team?" You ask, slightly hunched.

"Yeah but they're background characters and don't have enough development to talk to."

"What?"

"Nothing, ah, sensei is here!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once all lessons finish for the day, Hinata leads you to the gym, telling you all about the ace and his really cool senpai's.

He opens the doors wide and strides up to the group who are talking about what could only be volleyball. You follow close behind. 

"Suga-san,Daichi-san! Everyone, This is [L/N]-san, he's new here! He's my friend, he wants to watch our practice!" He exclaimed cheerfully and you waved awkwardly at everyone. Most of them seemed pretty welcoming, chirping a hello and waving back. Excluding a tall dark haired guy and an even taller blond. The tall, blond megane made a taunting noise at the ginger.

"Oh? The shrimp actually managed to make friends? What a surprise!" This riled Hinata up and he started argueing with the blond. 

"Tsukishima-san, tone it down." A brunette said, giving off a scary aura. He seemed to be serious.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. [L/N]-san Was it? I'mm Sugawara, but you can call me Suga." The grey haired boy with the kind face said to you, placing a hand on your shoulder, his uniform sleeve slipping to reveal his tattoo. It read 'Daichi' and you couldn't help but gasp slightly, surprised he found his soulmate already. Suga smiled and motioned to the brunet, who was now scolding Hinata and Tsukishima. 

"That's Daichi. He's my soulmate." He paused, sighing happily. "I saw you looking at my tattoo. Have you met your soulmate yet?" You shook your head. "Um..No..I was actually hoping to find him or her at Karasuno..or maybe here at the volleyball club..I have a volleyball tattoo so.." You gestured to the gym with your hand and he nodded understandingly.

"If you're trying to find them, look at the Girl's volleyball team too!" He smiled, rubbing you on the back before retracting his hand.

"The blonde guy is Tsukishima, the freckled boy is Yamaguchi, Hinata is talking to Kageyama and our blond manager is Yachi. You and them are in the same year." He pointed them out and you felt a parental warmth from them, causing you to smile. 

"And..Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita are the second years" He gestured to them and you hummed happily, giggling at how Tanaka-senpai was acting.

"And Daichi-san, Asahi-san, Kiyoko-san and I are the third years." He ushered you over to sit down beside Kiyoko and Yachi. 

"Ah, thank you Sugawara-senpai!" You smiled and he nodded, taking his leave to get changed. You look to Kiyoko who seems to be a really quiet person, while Yachi showed more emotion. 

You ran a hand through your [H/C] hair, wondering if you needed a haircut when all the team started filing back from the club room in their practice clothes. You noticed how cool they looked as a team. You hadn't noticed, but the tingly pain in your arm had gone, but was back again and twice as prominent. The sudden feeling almost felt painful and you instinctively clutched at your right bicep, gritting your teeth. Kiyoko-senpai gave you a look which you could nearly gain sympathy from.

"L/N-san, was it? Are you alright?" Her voice was rather soft as she reached out to put a hand over your arm. Yachi seemed rather worried, tensing up and peeking over Kiyoko at you. You nodded and smiled. 

"My arm was just bit sore..that's all." Kiyoko nods. 

"Make sure to take care of yourself, [L/N]-san." You nodded and were brought back to reality when you heard Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai yelling at you to get your hands off darling Kiyoko-san.

You scoot slightly to the side, embarrassed. Kiyoko and Yachi fall into an easy conversation, you pull your phone out to text your mother that you'll be late. She responded with an affirmative reply, sending an emoji and wishing you luck with your new friends.

You look up and see they've started a practice match. You watch closely, this Tsukishima guy was actually really good! His height was a huge advantage. A while passed and Asahi jumped up, smacking the ball down with such force that you thought the ball might break. You couldn't help but let out a loud gasp.

"Asahi-senpai is so cool!" You exclaimed loudly, catching the teams attention. Asahi just gave a nervous smile while the rest teased him about it. Kageyama was an amazing setter with great skill, but you wanted to see how good Hinata was. You noticed him running to the left of the net and inwardly cheered him on for his speed. Then suddenly, as you noticed Tsukishima jump up to block, he sprinted to the other side, jumping really high. You gasped again as he hit the ball down, the other side frozen for a moment before frowning.

"Haha, Take that!" Tanaka yelled, ripping his shirt off. You shook your head noticing his tattoo on his chest , a name you couldn't quite make out from here.

"Put your shirt back on!" Sugawara yelled at him and he put it back on, the match recommencing. After the match Hinata ran up to you and dragged you by your sleeve to the group who were discussing something. 

"Guys! [L/N] has a tattoo of a volleyball, I wanted to show you! Show us, show us [L/N]!" He exclaimed loudly and you could sense Kageyama staring at you. You nodded and pulled at your sleeve, cursing shirts for not haveing loose sleeves.

"Um..Give me a second." You pulled your gakuran off and your shirt too, revealing your upper arm, showing it to everyone.

"There was a bit of yelling before Daichi-san shut them up.

"Ah! Your tattoo is so cool [L/N]!" Nishinoya said to you loudly and you smiled, putting your shirt back on. "Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai" He got flustered at that, claiming that he was indeed the best senpai, while Tanaka was yelling that he wanted to be called Senpai too. You gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Tanaka-Senpai" Cue more yelling about them treating their Kouhai to meatbuns.

And who in their right mind would turn down free food? No one.

You and the group made your ways to the store and Tanaka went in to buy the meat buns. He came out with two bags of them and handed you one.

"Thank you senpai!" You grinned and ate your meat bun. An easy conversation flowed before you had to make your way back home in another direction.

"Goodbye everyone." You turned back around to smile at Hinata. 

" Goodbye Hinata. I hope to see you again tomorrow!" With that, you turned your headphones on, missing all the fuss about Hinata.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"[Y/N], wake up! You might be late!" Your little brother yelled at you, jumping on your bed happily. You groaned in complaint.

"Wha...Give me five more minutes.." 

"But you only have 20 minutes until school!" You shot up, tossing your brother to the door gently.

"Out please." You shut the door, hurrying to get ready. Once you got ready you left the house, headphones on as you sprinted down the street.

'Being late on the first day isn't ideal' A thought run through you, followed by another.

'And I think I forgot my lunch. shit!' You made it to class with 3 minutes to spare and walked in, sitting down beside Hinata's empty space.

'Is he running late too?' You thought as you pulled some books out. As soon as you looked back to his seat, he was sitting there, looking tired .

"Hi [L/N], I just had practice~" You blinked in surprise. 

"This early in the morning?" You asked to which he nodded. You had felt that tingly burning feeling again. This guy was sports obsessed, it was kinda cute. You shook your head, did you really just think that? He was now talking about skipping volleyball after school today to talk to you about something. You nodded. 

"Uh, sure thing. "

He sighed. "But now I'll have to spend all my time at lunch practicing instead of talking to you, sorry!" You chuckled and waved your hand . 

"It's fine" You managed to get that out before some of the other guys in your class came over and started talking to you. They mainly asked questions about your soulmate or if you thought any of your girl classmates were cute. Then the teacher came in, and called the roll. You started working, curious as to why Hinata wanted to hang out after school rather than go to practice. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Daichi-san, I can't come to after school practice!" Hinata said to the captain, causing everyone to stop. 

"Why not? Are you feeling sick?" Sugawara piped up, putting a ball into the basket.

"I just have something I need to do!" He checked the time.

"Anyways, I'll get back to class now! Good practice today!" He smiled, running back to the classroom.

His teammates just looked at each other until Tanaka piped up. 

"Maybe he's going to see a girlfriend or something!" He exclaimed, hands on hips.

"He hasn't met his soulmate yet." Kageyama responded, mopping the floor.

"Let's spy on him!" Nishinoya yelled, jumping up.

After back and forth arguments, they all agreed to spy on Hinata to find out what was so important that he had to miss on volleyball practice. 

 

Meanwhile, during lunch, You talked to some guys and made more friends, deciding to join a club. You had always been passionate about art so you joined art club.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last class, the team decided to wait near the classroom and wait until they saw Hinata leave.

You looked at Hinata who motioned for you to follow him. You grabbed your bag and followed him all the way to the rooftop. He seemed nervous and a bit red in the face.

"Hinata, are you sick?" You put a hand to his forehead and felt your hand heat up slightly but it was nothing like the burning in your bicep. Hinata clutched at his arm and looked to the side.

You pulled your gakuran off, unbuttoning your shirt. You wore a plain short sleeved t-shirt underneath. Your tattoo was burning. Hinata took his gakuran off, he was in a polo shirt and you could see his tattoo seemed to be pulsing like yours. You placed a hand on his tattoo, pulling away at the fiery pain it gave you. It clicked in your mind. You smiled and let out a hearty laugh.

"It's you. You're my soulmate." You saw it right there, a paintbrush on his upper arm. He was oddly quiet, you frowned.

"Was I disappointing? Did you want someone else?" You ran a hand through your [H/C] hair nervously before you're pulled into a kiss by your t-shirt collar. You have to bend your head down but you kiss back anyways, savouring the uncontrollable happiness you felt at that moment. When you pulled away he was blushing brightly but you could see he was happy. He started laughing and hugged you, causing you to also break into the contagious laughter emitting from him. 

"I can't believe it! I've actually found you! I thought I'd never find you!" He exclaimed, bright and loud.

You smiled fondly when you saw his arm. There it was [F/N], written in dark cursive writing . When you looked down to yours, you saw Shouyou written in the same font. You kissed him again, leaning in to gently connect your lips, closing your eyes as your hands found his and they interlaced together, making you feel breathless. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, the shrimp not only manages to make friends, he managed to find his soulmate? What a dumb thing to miss practice over..tch" Tsukishima rolled his eyes, Yamaguchi punched him lightly.

"Don't be so mean, Tsukki. I think it's nice that they've met each other." He smiled, Suga chiming in.

"Yeah, [F/N] seems like a good guy. But if he breaks Hinata's heart.."His expression was chilling and creepy and he had a dark aura.

"The police will not find the body" Daichi joined in, crossing his arms. 

The rest of the team jumped in fright.

"S-suga-san, D-Daichi-san, calm down!" Asahi fumbled, while Tsukishima scoffed and looked at the new couple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-"

"Shouyou. Call me Shouyou, okay? We're boyfriends now so..that's what we should do, right?"

"Uh..Oh yeah...Shouyou, Want to go to the cafe together?"

"Yes, I would love to, [F/N]!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow insecure reader is insecure

You were a second year in Karasuno High, [L/N] [F/N]. You were rather timid, anxious and hardworking! You always helped out, you always encouraged classmates and most people loved you!

So how come you couldn't feel happiness?

Because your world was dull and colourless. In a world where you haven't met your soulmate, everything was an achromatic gloom that could put the most cheerful people in a mood.

Why hadn't you met your soulmate yet? You were rather unlucky. The world was plotting against you, it seemed. You happened to be the younger brother of Daichi Sawamura. He was rather strict and disciplined but he was a pretty great brother. 

Currently, you were running to the volleyball club with a notebook pressed to your chest. Your brother had been sick yesterday, so you played messenger and brought Sugawara-sans notes and now you had to give them back and get today's notes. How silly. Your brother shouldn't be working if he's sick! 

You opened the gym doors, unsurprisingly finding the team playing already. Sugawara noticed you and put a hand up.

"Sorry guys, One moment." He jogged up to you and the rest of the team seemed to follow him. 

"Ah, Sugawara-senpai, I brought your notebook back!" You smiled, looking up and holding it up.

"Ah, perfect. Thank you. I actually left my notebook I used today in my locker. Do you mind waiting until practice is over? "He looked at you sympathetically and you shook your head.

"I don't mind at all! It's been a while since I've watched you play..and I haven't watched the new first years play so it should be interesting!" You laughed, eyeing the new members.

"Or maybe you could take Daichi san's place?" Asahi suggested, timid as ever.

"Do you want to? We can borrow you some gym clothes." Sugawara asked, smiling angelically.

"Ah, sure. I haven't played volleyball in a while though, and my skills aren't as good as my brother's." You warned, laughing as Nishinoya patted you on the back while chanting 'Be more confident!'.

"Tch, so this is the captain's little brother? What a letdown." The tall blond said and you can only guess that this is Tsukishima. Your brother often talked about his team.

"Ah, 'Letdown' must be a word you're used to hearing." You retorted, humming smugly as you walked away, to the club room to get changed. You enjoyed hearing the yells of Tanaka and Nishinoya saying 'Get wrecked!'.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was your turn to serve. You spun the ball on your hand, getting into position. You tossed it up high, jumping up and arching your back. As you pulled your arm back, you saw Tsukishima. You had heard plenty from your brother, saying he was weak at receiving. You grinned maliciously and smacked the ball with force, aiming it in Tsukishima's direction. You landed hard on your feet seeing Tsukishima fail to receive the ball. You grinned at him from your side, seeing his irritated face. 

"Wow! [L/N]-san, you're so cool! You're super good at volleyball! How come you didn't join volleyball??" Hinata questioned you. You put a hand on your hip, frowning slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, [L/N]-san is Sawamura's brother, right? He's apparently really good at volleyball. How come he didn't join the team?"

"Why are you asking me?" 

"Because, Michimiya, you know Daichi very well!"

"S-shush...Ah, well...I heard he's too shy and flops in crowds. He only really comes out of that shell when he's either comfortable or driven by revenge or hate."

"Ah..that's really sad. He doesn't even live up to his brother's name."

"It's pretty pathetic in fact."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You shrugged yourself back to reality.

"I didn't want to." You stated simply, waiting for the game to resume. 

You were super impressed by the Crazy Duo's freak quick and amazed at Tsukishima's blocking ability. He was like a tower. The other first year, Yamaguchi took a lot of the match before he finally came through, showing his pitch serve! It was pretty awesome. After you all changed, the team bowed.

"Thank you for filling in today, [L/N]-san!" They exclaimed loudly. You laughed as you notice Suga coming back from his locker.

"It's no problem really. You're an awesome team!" You smiled nervously, the attention kind of overbearing. Suga handed you the notebook. You thanked him and made your way back home. You were walking in the quiet, lacklustre neighbourhood. You heard footsteps, loud behind you. Your head automatically whips around at the thundering footsteps before quickly turning back. 

'It's creepy to look at people who take runs. You might make them feel bad!' You said to yourself, squeezing your eyes guiltily.

"Hey."

A gruff voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you felt a hand on your wrist, pulling you around to face them.

"Ah, Kageyama-san. Is everything alright?" You give a close eyes smile.

"What's the real reason you left volleyball? "

You were taken aback by the question and you took a step back.

"I-I told you all earlier. I didn't want to do it anymore.." You look away.

"That's stupid. You're wasting obvious talent. What kind of person quits a sport they're good at?" He raises his voice, making you take another step back.

"I-Its not like that..I'm just.." You contemplated telling him, so he wouldn't continue berating you. You puff your cheeks out.

"I get nervous. In front of people, I don't know. Because they'll judge my abilities. Because they'll judge me. And I know they will. Because they've done it before. I am not like my brother. And so, to stop the comparisons of me being worse than him, I stopped playing. They can't judge me if I don't play that sport. After all, that's not how you judge things." You managed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going home. Goodnight Kageyama-san." You turned tail and briskly walked the other way. After few minutes you sighed.

"What does he know anyway? He has a volleyball for a brain.." You couldn't get that curious and shocked expression on his face. How his grey blue eyes twinkled with emotion, with determination to get answers. You choked on the air for a second. You looked up at the sky and it was shades of orange and pink and it looked beautiful. You felt some tears in your eyes and tightened your grip on your bag as you began sprinting home, despite your legs saying no and feeling like jelly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Sawa! I met my soulmate today! I can see all the colours! I know what my skin looks like!" You exclaim loudly, tossing your bag down and closing the door while kicking your shoes off in a hurry.

Your brother Sawamura, was laying on the couch with soup which he almost dropped.

"What? Really? I'm so happy for you! Are they nice?" He asked, sitting up right. You sat at the end of the couch, beaming at him.

"You tell me! He's on your team!" You laughed at his shocked expression.

"Who is it?" He inquired, scrunching up his nose.

"Guess, he's a first year!" You hinted, cheeks going rosy.

"Well, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are soulmates and I think Hinata found his too..so Kageyama!?" His eyes widened as he lurched forward slightly.

"Haha..Yeah!" You smiled nervously.

"Ah..Kageyama is a bit cold..but he's really devoted so I'm sure he'll show you a softer side of him!" He re assured. You gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm totally going to go up to him tomorrow and be like' Hey, you're mine!'" You mimicked pointing and a serious face.

"Ah, [F/N], You can't just do that. People can't be property." He scolded playfully. You laughed it off.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" You pulled out your phone, it was black you noted. You pulled up the camera app and looked at yourself.

"Wow! I have [H/C] hair and [E/C] eyes! " You gasped, touching your face. Sawamura chuckled before coughing.

"Anyways, Mom and Dad will be happy to hear all about your soulmate once you start dating so you should bring Kageyama around for dinner tomorrow." He suggested matter of factly.

"But I'd be so nervous and worked up and he'd be so calm and cold!" You feigned a cry.

"Grow a pair. He won't be cold to you. He's actually not as cool and collected as he appears."

"How so?" You cocked your head to the side.

"Well, for starters, he gets embarrassed super easily. And he's quick to anger. He's actually only calm when on the court and even then, Hinata makes him mad sometimes. Or happy. Usually mad." You nodded at him.

"I see.." You got up, handing him the notebook.

"Even so, you need to hurry up and recover from the virus. If you're out for too long, I'm sure the club will collapse~" You teased.

"Oh hush you. You should probably get some rest too. Your eyes might start hurting and you might get a bad headache due to the sudden changes in vision." He read through the notebook.

"Also, there's soup in the kitchen so take some!" You nodded, retreating into the kitchen to spoon yourself out some of the nice soup.

You scrolled through your phone, eating spoonfuls of soup. You sent a message to your friends about how you met your soulmate and then began reading something on AO3.

After a while, you cleaned the kitchen up and went up stairs to have a shower.

After your shower you pulled out your homework, doing it in the usual amount of time. Then you closed your eyes and went to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy because you were too excited about tomorrow, but your brother was right. You were starting to get a headache. You drifted into a deep sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hey, [F/N] wake up! It's time to get ready. You have a big day ahead of you!" Your brother called to you from the doorway. You looked at the door to see him fully dressed in his gakuran. You sighed and got up. 

"Okay!" You beamed, closing the door and getting ready. You felt really bouncy. It almost felt surreal. You brushed your teeth and packed a mouth spray in your pocket. You washed your face with cold water to wake yourself up. You combed your hair, neatening it up as best as possible.

"[F/N] come on, I have practice to get to!" You nodded, running downstairs, You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder. You bounced happily beside your brother.

"I'm going to watch your practice today, okay?" You asked, looking at him.

"Oh, sure." He nodded, opening the gym doors with the keys. 

"They'll start coming soon enough. I'm going to get ready, I'll be back soon." Daichi said, walking to the club room. You nodded and pulled out your phone. You had installed a game called Colour Pop and the colours were so amazing! You played it mindlessly, your head whipping up at the sound of the gym door opening.

Kageyama walked in and looked at you, shock on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" He looked the other way, averting his gaze. You felt your face heat up.

"Uhm..I-I'm here to watch practice. " You looked down at your phone. He hadn't moved yet. Why wasn't he leaving? 

"[L/N]-san." He said bluntly, causing you to jump slightly.

"Uh..yes?" You looked up, seeing him closer and right in front of you.

"You're my soulmate.." You noticed a blush on his face. You nodded, laughing nervously.

"I can understand if you don't want me. After all, who would want me? It would be such a stupid idea to think that someone would want me a-" You're cut off by a pair of lips on yours. You go bright red and kiss back. He deepens the kiss taking the lead.

A cough breaks you out of the kiss and you see your brother standing there with a pissed off expression.

"Kageyama. Could you stop snogging my brother's face off and go get ready?" Kageyama nodded, scurrying past him to the club room.

"Sawa!" You drawled out the 'a' complaining.

"I thought you were happy for me!" You accused, pouting.

He looked to the side, sighing.

"It's a lot different when you're actually seeing your baby brother and baby teammate make out." He growled, closing his eyes. "At least keep it to your rooms. Please."

You chuckled, shaking your head with a smile. "Geez, you're such a softie!" 

He sighed and took a volleyball out.

"Whaddya say, shall we do the Daichi duo?" He asked, holding the volleyball. You nodded getting up. He served it up, a short serve and you ran up, stopping the serve and directing it to the edge of the court. 

"Ah. One point to us Sawa. Our team is invisible compared to us" You joked, giving him a high five. You heard Hinata yelling and looked to see the team clapping and cheering you two. Sawamura rubbed your head, messing up your hair while in a proud stance.

"My little bro is actually really good at volleyball!" You blushed.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" You exclaimed loudly, pushing his hand. He kept it strong on your head, forcing you to wrestle it off. He laughed and pulled his hand away. 

"Team, go get changed!" He ordered, waving them off. You watched when they came out to practice. You loved how quick the ginger ran and how accurate Kageyama tossed.

The end of practice came and Kageyama walked up to you, grabbing his bag.

"Want to walk to class together..?" He asked, jutting his lip slightly and averting his gaze. 

"I-I'd love to!" You both walked side by side in the direction of the closest classroom. Kageyama silently interlaced your fingers causing your face to go bright red. You gulped as you stopped outside his classroom. He rubbed your fingers gently as if nervous and pressed a kiss to your hand. 

"I..I wanted to ask you to come over for dinner after school. t-to meet my parents. T-they'll want to meet my soulmate so.." You trailed off, embarrassed. He gave a faint smile that mainly gave off by his eyes. 

"I'd love that, [F/N]-san."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda sad i guess

You walked slowly away from class, tired from the latest maths test. You hated tests, they made everything worse. They tested your ability to give a fuck more than to learn...You glanced down at your wrist, pulling the sweatband up to reveal a black tattoo.

00:00

A cynical look made its way to your face, you glared bitterly at the black numbers that looked back at you tauntingly. You thought back to your childhood.

You remembered doctors and hospitals as people tried to figure out what was wrong with you. The doctors hadn't seen something like this before. They said there have been stories, fictional works. There had been one or two reports but nothing proved due to the parent's wanting to keep their children safe from bullying.

Your parents wanted to contribute to science which was completely understandable. You were a freak of nature, your birth was against the tides of normality. You were never figured out. They couldn't find a reason, just theories. You didn't believe the theories, they gave false hope. Sometimes, you had found yourself wistfully thinking of how you longed for a normal life. How you yearned for your parents to have declined the doctor's offers and to just bring you home, accept you for who you were born as. But you had to understand so you did. They bought you a sweatband for your wrist, to cover up the dysfunctional timer. It was something you held close to you. It kept you safe from some bullying. But then again, everyone will meet some bullying especially if they're an outcast. 

Your first friend was a boy your age named Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He was like a knight. People never saw past his appearance and it only got worse as you two got older. He introduced you to his bro, Nishinoya and you all became a close trio. But obviously, you were still the odd one out. It was always like this. They were on the same team so they were closer to each other. You brought yourself back to the drink in your hand, noticing you had stopped in front of the gym. You looked down at the drink, peeking at the tattoo from under your sweatband. You found yourself watching the Volleyball Team practice, sipping at your juice carton casually. They were a strong team with talented players. You smiled at Ryuu when he noticed you and waved his hand before getting back to practice. You thought he was amazing, even now his mental fortitude was something you thought no- one could compare to.

You were soon ushered in by Kiyoko, who let you sit with her and Yachi so you could watch the team more comfortable. You then turned to Kiyoko with a serious look on your face.

"Um...Kiyoko-san. Is it too late for me to join the Volleyball team?" You asked, her face went slightly shocked. In your first year, many of their attempts to recruit you had failed. You had rejected them, not wanting to bother with sports. She shook her head.

"No...but it might be hard for you to get into the swing of things since you aren't very sporty..here." She handed you a piece of paper from the back of the clipboard. You reviewed it while she handed you a pen.

"Just fill in all the information on the sheet. I'll be back in a moment, I'm just going to inform Coach Ukai and Daichi." She takes her leave and you see her talking with Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. They look over at you and you hurriedly look back at your sheet, filling in the information. After a while, Daichi jogged up beside you, grabbing a water bottle that was by your feet. He grinned, his usual sportsmanship showing. 

"Well, you finally decided to join. Even if you're not a sporty guy, I'm sure you'll work hard." He gave you a thumbs up. You chuckled at him.

"Well, I might as well right? I don't have anything else to do. Plus, keeping my body fit will do me good." You nodded, pressing your lips slightly. You saw Daichi's eyes flicker to your wrist. It was quick but it was pitiful. You furrowed your eyebrows somewhat. He waved his hand.

"Well, I hope to see you play with us soon." He grinned, jogging back into the court. The team gave you some looks of curiosity that you ignored. You continued observing the practice.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had just finished a good practice. It was around 6:00 and everyone was sitting together outside of the Shimada Mart. They were talking about soulmates. 

"Well, Tsukki and I have known we were soulmates since we were young. I guess that's why I clung to him as a kid." Yamaguchi smiled at everyone, interlocking his fingers with Tsukisshima who blushed and averted his gaze, telling Yamaguchi to shut up out of embarrassment

Tanaka grinned and stood up excitedly. "I didn't know when to tell you guys but....I met my soulmate the other day!" He lifted his sleeve, showing off a blank arm. When your timer finished and you locked eyes with your soulmate or touched your soulmate, the timer cracked like a ball crashing through a weak window. Someone without a timer on their arm basically read 'Taken, Don't touch'. 

Hinata and a few others gushed excitedly as he explained his soulmates looks and how he met her. When he was finished, Kageyama turned his attention to Sugawara who had been pretty silent this whole time. "Sugawara-senpai. Have you met your soulmate yet? I never see a timer on your wrist." He stated, causing Hinata to become excitable. 

"Uwah! Is she pretty?? You're so lucky to have met your soulmate! I wish I could have-" Sugawara laughed slightly as Hinata went on before Kageyama hit him in the head to shut him up.

"The truth is" He started, rolling up his sleeve, licking his thumb and smudging the foundation that he covered it with off.

"I don't have a soulmate."

00:00

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked to the gym early the next morning, ready to start your first day of practice. You would need to work harder than anyone since you had little sports experience. You walked into the gym, spotting a few early comers, Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Kageyama. You waved happily at them.

"Hey, guys." You greeted, walking over to them. Hinata greeted you enthusiastically.

"Excited to start your first day of practice?" Daichi asked, hand on hip. You chuckled.

"Yeah. Bit nervous but I'll be fine." You were shown the way to the club room and changed into gym attire. Once the practice started, Coach Ukai immediately gave you pointers on how to better yourself which you really appreciated. Daichi planned a five on five match so you could get a feel for the game. You knew from watching their practices, listening and watching Ryuu and Tanaka and from watching TV, the basics were fairly simple. 

"Alright, we'll have, Me, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya versus Suga, [Y/N], Asahi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Let's go!" Daichi called, causing the members to cheer, fired up. You felt like once again, you were an outcast. This team was like a machine and its members were the gears. You were the spare gear. The only problem was that this machine was functioning perfectly fine and wouldn't need a spare. You sighed as the match begun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You surprised yourself. As it turned out, you were better at it than you gave yourself credit for. Sure, you weren't a genius setter of an ace but you weren't hopeless. You grinned slightly, receiving the ball that Tanaka spiked. Your team was doing fairly well, a few points behind the others but it was fine by you. You were helping. You were working well with others. You had a thought to tell your parents, they'd probably be happy. 

You were switched to the middle blocker position, Daiichi needed to see everything you were capable of, as did Ukai. Blocking was hard and you noticed how it affected Tsukishima when he wasn't blocking. Suddenly, a ball came up and you blocked it, but Tanaka was a lot stronger than you. It knocked you to the ground and you winced slightly.

"[Y/N]! Crap, I'm so sorry!" You heard Tanaka's voice and you shook your head. 

"My bad. I misjudged how to block. Sorry." You took your sweatband off your wrist and wiped your forehead, seeing feet in your line of vision. You looked up to see Sugawara smiling at you. He held out a hand to you and you chuckled, feeling happy. You latched onto his hand, ready for him to pull you up.

CRASH!!!

A shattering sound filled the gym as your hands made contact, you looked at your hand. Your timer broke. It cracked. You looked at it in shock, and everyone looked at the two of you in bewilderment, long after the moment had passed.

"I have a soulmate..?" Your eyes were wide, your stomach nauseous with this sudden information and suddenly your eyes were welling up with tears that you thought you'd used up as a child when you were told you couldn't be a happy prince like the other boys.The tears billowed down your face, cascading in waterfalls before you could stop them and looking up, you could see Sugawara was in a similar state. His knees were wobbling and he was still in shock. 

Ukai cleared his throat loudly. "You two might want to go outside and talk about things." He dismissed you two, making Sugawara drag you up and lead you out of the door. As soon as you were out of sight you hugged him without thinking. He hugged back tightly.

"[Y/N]...I thought I didn't have a soulmate. Until you came here, to the club and into my life. Please, if you'll have me, I'd like to be your boyfriend!" He dipped his head slightly, you could feel him shaking and quivering. You smiled and latched on to the back of his shirt. 

"Obviously. Why wouldn't I want to be with my soulmate?"

 

Lazy ending I know rip,,


	5. Tsukishima Kei

Whoever Tsukishima's soulmate was, he hated them.

They were always so sad or angry and never happy. Or calm.

Lately, the feelings have gotten worse and were actually starting to affect him physically. He swore to god he'd kill whoever his soulmate was whenever he met them.

He was in the middle of practice currently. He jumped up to block, and a strong gust of emotion knocked him down. He fell, failing to block the ball. He clutched at his chest, gritting his teeth.

"Tsukki! Are you alright?" Yamaguchi called out, the others crowding around him.

"Shut up Yamaguchi. I'm fine. My soulmate is a real pain in the ass.." He 'tch'ed and got up again. He was never expecting to meet his soulmate but at the same time, he wanted to just so he could be mad at him. But then again, some of him wanted to help him. He hated that part about soulmates. They made you sappy.

They say when you meet your soulmate, your eyes will burn and you'll cry.

They also say that when you meet your soulmate, you feel breathless and overcome with emotion, freezing you in place.

And let's not forget how they say you'll instantly be in love and go bright red.

Tsukishima sighed. Apparently, these first come into effect when you first realize it's your soulmate. After that, the only feeling you feel from them is negative, like a sense of urgency if they're in trouble or something. But Tsukishima was already only feeling negative feelings. Was his soulmate suicidal? He just hoped his soulmate would stop hurting himself and stop feeling so gloomy. For both of their sakes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[L/N] [F/N] was your name. You had always been a quiet, intimidating kind of person. Your parents had recently died in a car crash. You had had a lot of up's and down with them from as long as your memory went back. On top of that, you had been bullied a lot. Not physically but verbally, emotionally. People called you a weirdo and said you didn't have a soulmate. They said God wouldn't pair anyone as blank as you. But you weren't blank. You were rather overflowing with emotion, sadness filling every corner of your being and threatening to spill.

You sat with your grandmother on the train to Miyagi. She had just come to pick you up to bring you to her house. Your parents had written her off as the person to take you if they both died. Your grandmother was very small compared to you. She stood at about 5', small and frail with grey hair and kind gestures. You were about 6'3 with a deadpan expression.

Even if your parents weren't the best, they were still your parents and you missed them alot. Your expression didn't hide everything, your observant grandmother saw right through you.

"I know it was sudden sweetie, but they'd want you to be happy. To try and fit in at this new school. To make friends, find your soulmate.." She hummed, cleaning her circle glasses. You sighed.

"I just miss them.."

"I know darling. I do too."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome our new student. Please introduce yourself.." Your new teacher was fairly short, you were like a tower compared to her. In this tightknit community, news spread fast about newcomers.

"Hey, isn't that [Grandma's name]'s grandson?"

"Yeah, My dad heard that his parents just died.."

"Uwahh...He's scary"

"I wish our new classmate was actually good looking.."

You cleared your throat. "[L/N][F/N]. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The teacher assigned you a seat near the back row. Everyone had a seemingly scared look on their face, or sympathetic. It was disgusting and rude. Then there was one guy with blond hair. You didn't get a good glimpse of him but he had glasses and wore a stoic expression. You paid no attention to the teacher as you read through the club booklet. You weren't really one for clubs but a sports club would do you well. After all, if your mind wasn't healthy then you should at least try to have a healthy body. It might bring your moods up and help you focus on something other than your parents.

"Volleyball club.." You muttered to yourself, looking at the entry form. You read through the achievement list and found yourself interested. You filled in the details on the application form and tucked it away, looking at the teacher.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime rolled around eventually. You picked yourself up, grabbing the application form. Making your way to the gym, you heard the squeaking of trainers and the shouting of voices. A frown made its way to your face as you walked in, sliding the doors slowly. You looked around.

On the cover picture for the club, they had shown Daichi Sawamura as the captain. You clicked your tongue as you scanned the room. You made your way to the captain who was talking to some of the other members.

"Daichi-san. Excuse me. May you review my form?" You held it up after tapping him on the shoulder. He looked a bit shocked but nodded nonetheless. He read through it while the short ginger he talked to gasped at you.

"How tall are you??" He asked loudly, jumping excitedly. You shrugged and continue looking around until Daichi coughed.

"I see no problem with you joining in the team but, you say you have little professional experience so..we might keep you from playing in our upcoming match. "

You nodded, picking up a volleyball and bouncing it off the shiny wooden floors.

"I'm not a complete Amateur though. I played with my father before. "

He nodded, crossing his arms. He swung his arms up, cupping his mouth.

"Everybody! Come welcome our newest member!" Soon, everyone seemed to crowd you and Daichi. You felt a weird feeling in your chest, making you raise a hand to it. Curiosity? You shook it off as your soulmate and continued to examine everyone.

"This is [L/N] [F/N]. Please be nice to him." Daichi gestured, and you bowed. "Hello."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks and you were settled in well. You became good friends with everyone in the club, despite yourself being rather quiet. One day after school, the whole team was hanging out, eating Popsicle. You licked yours slowly as you listened to Hinata ramble on about your cool sky ball serve. Most people had tuned in to listen and suddenly you felt a choking feeling. You dropped your Popsicle, feeling your face go bright red and heated. This was definitely your soulmates feeling.

"[L/N], Are you alright??" Suga's voice rang out as you felt a weird feeling pooling in your abdomen. Just as you were about to reply, Yamaguchi piped up.

"You too Tsukki?" Your eyes darted to said male who was hunched over, covering his face.

"What's wrong guys??" Yachi fretted, waving her hands around as she tried to get a water bottle.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you two soulmates? You are both getting Tsukishima's feelings." Kiyoko interjected thoughtfully, spiking everyone's interest. Cue yelling and Tsukishima snapping. You sighed and stood up.

"Tsukishima-san." You looked down at the group. You thought this would explain the pains in your fingers all the time. You slammed your fist into your stomach, watching him curl up in pain, yelling at you to stop being an idiot. You looked down at him with a slightly shocked look, feeling your eyes burn slightly, some tears threatening to spill. All those years where people mocked you for not having a soulmate because you didn't feel much from them. It wasn't true. You felt your cheeks go pink and a hearty chuckle rippled from you, shocking the team. You laughed for a while until your throat hurt and you smiled, wiping your eyes.

"I've finally found you. Kei-chan."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tfw you're too lazy to finish it properly oOp


	6. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

In this world, you had words inked on your arm from the moment you were born. A fate thing, those words held something important in them.

They were the key to finding your soulmate.

All your life, people had been talking about how amazing it was to meet the love of your life. You didn't understand. Most people had their soulmates, the people in your class had their soulmates. Even your brother Inuoka had a soulmate!

Yes, you were the brother of Sou Inuoka of Nekoma. And currently, he was cooking dinner in your small but comfy house. Your parents were at work most of the time. You were sat in the sitting room, watching a Youtube video on your SmartTV about soulmates gone wrong. It struck fear in your heart. You always had a fear of being dysfunctional. Not being the same as everyone else. You stared at the screen in fear. You had been so focused on the screen that you missed Inuoka's voice. Suddenly the TV went blank and you saw your brother standing with the remote and a tray which had two bowls of terayaki chicken and rice. He was frowning.

"Didn't I tell you not to watch those kinds of shows? They're bad for your mental health bro. Besides, I read somewhere that if you think negatively about your soulmate status you can actually become dysfunctional all on your own! And you deserve better than that!" He says it in a caring tone, making you sigh.

"I know..I just can't help but feel like I'm destined to be lonely.." You shook your head, rubbing your eyes.

"Look, I know it can be hard but trust me, everything will get better soon. You're at that age now where chances of meeting them are increased!" He began eating the chicken and rice, causing you to do the same.

"Mhm..You're getting better at cooking"

"Stop changing the subject... [Y/N], I want you to be happy. Hey, You should come see the joint practice that the team is doing tomorrow. We're going to go against Karasuno, so you'll finally meet my boyfriend!"He exclaimed happily.

His boyfriend was a decoy on the rival team and the two got on really well the first time they met, even before they realized they were soulmates.

"True, but he's ginger. He mightn't have a soul!" You hissed playfully, making him glare and throw a couch cushion at you.

"Don't make fun of my boyfriend, that's my job!" You both laughed.

"Anyways, let's watch that new movie about Captain Japan! It looks great!" He says, snatching the remote and turning on Netflix causing you to groan.

"Your obsession with Captain Japan is crazy. Besides, Tony Stank is much better!" You stuck your tongue out and he copied you.

You ended up falling asleep during the film.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"[Y/N]! Get up!" Your brother shook you, causing you to fall off the couch. You groaned and pulled the blanket closer to you.

"No...It's warm in here...In my little burrito blanket.." Suddenly you were robbed of your burrito blanket, causing you to falsely tear up.

"Don't pout. We're gonna be late! I want to be there when Hinata gets there!"

"Okay Okay jeez..let a guy wake up first.." You groan, getting up.

You followed your usual routine, getting dressed, washing your face, brushing your teeth and brushing your hair. You made sure to pick an outfit that would give a good impression for your brother's boyfriend.

You sighed and looked at your forearm, pressing your finger against the skin, the ink that never smudged or faded.

"Hey, [Y/N] right? Pass me that volleyball will ya? ". It was kind of funny. Your name had already been decided before your parents decided. They actually came to choose [Y/N] because they didn't want to ruin your chances with your soulmate by messing with fate. You hadn't had an interest in volleyball so you didn't really understand why they were asking you this. You must have the worst luck ever, you thought. Banging on the bathroom door interrupted your thoughts and you ran out, putting your shoes on before sprinting to the gym where the practice was going to take place.

"[Y/N]! Hurry up!" Your brother exclaimed over his shoulder as he ran ahead of you.

You noticed the two teams were meeting each other. You laughed nervously and followed your brothers lead as he tried to go unnoticed.

"Sou, you're late." Yaku tsked, crossing his arms at the boy's tardiness and causing the teams to notice his appearance.

"Sorry!" He bowed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought my little brother. He just wants to watch." You wave at Yaku, smiling.

"Hi, Yaku-san!" I promise to not be troublesome." You bow respectively and then straighten up. The team greets you cheerfully, they knew you from multiple occasions. You studied the other team and spotted your brother's boyfriend quickly. Once everyone started talking to each other you walked over to him, Inuoka following closely.

"Hi, Hinata-san right? I'm Inuoka's brother, nice to finally meet you!" You smile at the ginger-haired boy happily and he greets you well. Before long, your brother and Hinata are talking in a deep conversation, they obviously missed each other. You clicked your tongue and looked the other way, studying the other faces of Karasuno. Your brother spoke highly of them.

They looked intimidating. You saw an extremely intimidating face, he had a shaven head and scary eyes. You looked the other way, feeling yourself getting anxious.

Once everyone piled into the gym and finished stretching, it was time for a quick practice. They played amazingly and you felt mesmerized by how talented the two teams were. It was scary that they were the same ages as your and your friends and they were this determined in sports. It was interesting. 

They took a break and you walked over to your brother, handing him a water bottle. 

"Here. You did well!" You smiled as he gulped down the water. 

"Yeah, I was really going all out today!" He grinned, Hinata piping up from behind him. 

"Yeah! You were so cool Inu, you were like 'woosh' and 'kabam!'" They started conversing in their weird mutual way and you looked away to the other guys who were showing off to each other. A ball rolled to your feet and blinked at it in surprise. Then you heard a voice boom at you from a few feet away.

"Hey, [Y/N] right? Pass me that volleyball will ya? ". It was the scary guy with the shaved hair from earlier. You stood up straight, backing away slightly.

"I uh....I uh, should um..Inouka..." You whimpered, kicking the ball over to the player before fleeing to your brother.

 

"That guy is scary!" You complained, hiding behind him. He glared, turning into older brother mode.

"What, number 5?? What did he do to you??" He growled, eyeing Tanaka. You pouted slightly.

"Well uh..he didn't say anything mean but the expression he used and the way he said it was scary!" You shiver comically and he rubs your head.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Hey, [Y/N], right? Pass me that volleyball will ya?' But he looked way too angry!" You looked down as your brother laughed.

"Inuoka, it's not funny!" You huffed, watching as Number 5 was talking to the libero, yelling excitedly about something.

"[Y/N], He's your soulmate." Your brother chuckled, lifting up your forearm to find your inked lettering which clearly stated 'Hey [Y/N] right? Pass me that volleyball will ya?" You gasp slightly in surprise.

"Oh my God..I can't believe both of our soulmates are Karasuno members...AKA your rival team!" You both laughed and he gave you a hug and a slight push. 

"You go talk to him!" You walked slightly over to him before he walked the rest of the way. You could see he had a soft blush on his cheeks, making you chuckle. 

"Well soulmate, whats your name?" You ask confidently, smiling at him which caused his blush to deepen.

"Uh,, Tanaka Ryuunosuke! That's me! Wing spiker of Karasuno's volleyball team!" He exclaimed excitedly, causing some team members to turn their heads to watch the scene unfold. You continue smiling, your cheeks starting to hurt slightly.

"[L/N][Y/N] but you can obviously call me [Y/N]." You look around as you notice the other looking at you two, including the team moms. You smile slyly and lean up, planting a kiss n his cheek.

"Play well, Ryuunosuke-san!" You cheer, giving him a thumbs up before walking away from the chaos that his teammates were causing while yelling at him to explain. You sat down on the bleachers again, smiling to yourself as you texted your friends. 

'I have a soulmate. And he's pretty scary. But I could tell when I looked in his eyes that he wouldn't mistreat me.'


	7. Yamaguchi Tadashi

You were a simple, rowdy volleyball player on the team for [Hometown] in [Country]. Your team had trained extremely hard and beat many rival teams that stood in your way as obstacles. Your persistence always shone through and now you were being given a one in a life time opportunity, a reward for your efforts. You were allowed to travel to Japan, where volleyball was a serious sport. Your team was extremely excited as not only had most of you never traveled far before, you were excited to play against the team that was situated where you were going to be staying. They had offered to let you stay at their member's houses since you were going to be staying a few days, they didn't want to be wasting money on hotel prices for a full team. You had a list that had been made by the two team coaches and advisers. 

The list was to be reviewed on the plane. You were all seated when he explained that you'd be sleeping in one 'Yamaguchi Tadashi's' house. You were pretty excited to meet new people. Your parents were worried about you of course but you assured them you'd stay safe. You slept a portion of the ride while the other portions were spent eating, talking or listening to music and reading. 

It was around 5 pm when you finally arrived in Japan. You were amazed at the number of people. You all took a train to Sendai. Your coach informed you that their team was playing volleyball right now so you could meet them at the end of their practice match. Once you arrived you looked around, astonished by the size of the school. Your team had excitedly run to the gym before you or your captain could stop them. You patted him on the shoulder and chuckled. 

"Let them be, they're just excited!" You chuckled. "Learn to live a little!" You ran after them, leaving your captain to sigh at your antics and walk slowly with the Coach and Adviser. You entered the gym with everyone else suddenly and your enthusiastic team member, [F/N] yelled an excited 'Hello!". Some of you knew Japanese already and the others who weren't as proficient took the liberty of learning the basics. You were one of the lucky ones who knew Japanese, learning languages was something you enjoyed. 

They seemed to have an enthusiastic member too, as a bright Ginger haired boy yelled excitedly at [F/N]. Their coach, a blond man in his seemingly 20's introduced you to the team, after introducing himself as 'Ukai Keishin'. 

He went through the list so you would know who you were staying with. 

[F/N] with...Oh God, Hinata, you're with [F/N].." The two balls of energy clung to each other, pretty much immediate friends. 

"Adrien with Tsukishima, Viktor with Tanaka..." He rambled on, you decided to tune out until you heard your name. You looked at your captain, Kirishima Naoki with a hum.

He was a tall guy with black-blue hair with piercing blue eyes who originally came from Japan. He wore glasses and was in his second year. The reason your captain was a second year was that there were no third years on your team, to your dismay. It got really rowdy at times because of this so he was captain since he was the most responsible, despite his sometimes cowardly personality. You looked at his eyes, jealous of the fact that he had both of his natural colour. It was normal for anyone who had met their soulmate. You, however, hadn't. You had one of [E/C] and one dark brown and slightly thinner. You let your mind wander once more, like it had many times before, into the possibilities of who your soulmate was. Was she cute? You thought for a moment before remembering it could be a guy. You wouldn't really mind because that meant you two were meant to be together because of personalities.

"[Y/N]! Can you hear me~?" [F/N] called, waving a hand in front of your face. You blinked, looking around to see most, if not everyone staring right at you with amused expressions.

"Huh?"

"You're being paired with Yamaguchi!" He yelled, probably because you weren't listening before and he felt a need to punish you. She pointed at a guy who seemed to shy to look at you.

You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Yamaguchi! I'm [Y/N] [L/N], but you probably already knew that." You bowed slightly as you read and have watched that Japanese people bow to show respect when they introduce each other. 

He seemed to have no problem with it and for the rest of the half an hour before the gym had to be locked, you all chatted amongst yourselves, learning more about the people. You got along well with Tanaka and Nishinoya. Soon, you all made your way to the Coach's store, where you all bought meat buns. Your team hadn't tasted them before and made a big fuss about how nice they were. They responded by saying 'It's appalling that you've never had these!'

A while passed and you were soon dragging your suitcase behind you. Yamaguchi also dragged your other suitcase, making you feel bad but he insisted. You gave a quick glance at his eyes from the side, one was brown. The other seemed to be [E/C]. You quickly looked away though as it's rude to stare. He let you in and you copied him when he took his shoes off and left them at the door. His mother came to the door quickly and you couldn't help but notice how similar they looked. She was like an older, female version of him. 

"Hello! You must be [F/N]! I heard you're staying here for a while! We have a spare room upstairs and it's all ready for you. Tadashi will help you put your suitcases up there." She smiled, bowing her head. "I'm Yamaguchi Amaka, but you can just call me Amaka." She smiled, looking at you with a slightly tilted head. You bowed your head.

"[F/N] [L/N]! " You greeted smiling back. "Thank you for having me." She gushed about your politeness for a moment before ushering you upstairs to the spare room where Yamaguchi lead you to. You put your suitcase down and smiled at Yamaguchi. "Your Mom is super nice! You two look very similar!" He smiled back, rubbing his cheek which seemed to be a habit.

"Yeah, she's always been like that. She's lovely." He agrees, placing down your second suitcase. "Yesterday she was worrying about what to make for dinner because she didn't know what you liked!" He looked to the side.

"Aw, she's so sweet!" You laughed slightly. "Oh, we're going to your school for the next few days so would you mind borrowing me a shirt or something?" You asked, taking a step closer to him as you looked at him. You noticed his eyes were both brown. Then you thought back to earlier when he had two different eye colours. You pointed to his eyes, hand slightly shaking.

"Uhm..Your eyes changed colour just now.." You widened your eyes slightly as he seemed a bit shocked.

"Ah..Yours did too...[F/N] Do you think we might be-"

"Soulmates??" You interjected, suddenly excited. "I think so! Oh, wow..I didn't think this would happen, I didn't think I'd meet my soulmate!" You covered your mouth suddenly, still shocked.

"So you aren't disappointed that it turned out to be me..?" He seemed genuinely shocked, making you feel taken aback. You could see insecurity and felt pained.

"Of course I'm not. You're my soulmate which means we're made for each other!" You exclaim it loudly. 

"I have to say I'm surprised...I didn't think I had a soulmate and I thought that if I did...they'd complain.." He looked down, rubbing his cheek again. You tilted your head.

"Huh? Who would complain about having a super cute soulmate?" You furrowed your eyebrows, making a slightly funny face which made him laugh. You grinned at his laughter. It was a pure sound.

"Tadashi! [F/N] Come down for dinner!" 

"Y-yes, We're coming!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You ate the dinner happily munching on the food while observing the kitchen. Some light music played from the radio on the window and the kitchen had yellow tiles on the walls and white counters, wooden cupboards, and wooden floors. The table matched the colour of the floors and cupboards and the plates were white and plain and balanced out the brown. You all chatted in a fairly casual conversation, she realized you two were soulmates as soon as you two walked downstairs, immediately picking up on the change. She commented on how ironic it was and you all agreed, laughing it off.

"The dinner is great by the way! I wish I could cook like this!" You complimented, smiling at Amaka. She waved her hand.

"It's nothing special. It's just an old favourite of Tadashi's. But it seems he's become fonder of unhealthy foods like floppy french fries!"She stayed smiling but you could see a cross-popping vein show up on her forehead, showing that she was annoyed at her son's unhealthy habits. To this, he tried to back himself up by stating they were tasty but she argued that the current dish, Chicken Udon which made you feel warm on the inside. Once the meal was over she stood up and began cleaning up. When you offered to help she shook her head.

"You're a guest! You should try to relax more!" Tadashi the pulled you upstairs with him and brought you to his room. He sat by his desk and let you sit on the desk, you found it cute that he was so shy that he couldn't sit next to you. 

"So, what position do you play?" You asked, looking around his room. It was fairly plain and neat, you couldn't help but think of how it reminded you of him already.

"Oh, I'm a pinch server..Not very exciting, I know." He chuckled lightly, adjusting the lighting on his lamp.

You shook your head. "That's not true! Pinch servers are the super strong servers. And when things aren't working out well for your team, you're in charge of turning the tides! I think that's amazing." You smile, looking at him. "I'm just a libero. It's hard to deal with when I get hurt all the time and even then I'm not very good at it." You shrug, running a hand through your hair. 

"I think liberos are amazing. Their sole focus is protecting the teams, so the team can focus on attacking the rival. I find it pretty admirable." He responded, leaning his arm against the chair. 

"I'm sure you're great at it though. " He spoke in a calming tone as he pulled out some worksheets from school.

"Oh yeah, you have homework from school today.." You get up and walk over to him, peering over his shoulder peering at the sheet as you tried to read it.

"Yeah, I'm in college prep classes so I get alot..sorry about needing to do this, I have to keep on top of it.." You could tell he was somewhat annoyed at having to do homework when you two should be talking. You smiled softly and rustled his hair.

"Alright, I'll leave ya to concentrate. I'll go pack, Goodnight Yamaguchi!" You made your way to the door.

"Tadashi." He said simply, smiling and stopping you in your tracks.

"Huh?" You tilted your head at him.

"You should call me Tadashi. I-If you want! It's just that we're soulmates and all.." He looked to the side and you could see a blush on his cheeks. Your cheeks soon rose a blush too and you chuckled. You walked over, planting a kiss on your soulmates lips boldly, licking your lips once you pulled away.

"Alright. Goodnight Tadashi~" You spoke in a teasing tone as you walked back to the door, soon disappearing with a red face. You left the poor boy in his room embarrassed as he texted his teammates in a group-chat the captain made. He gushed about you for quite a while, his teammates were pretty excited for him. Soon enough he was forced to go back to his homework and he tried his very best to concentrate on it.

 

He couldn't help but think about the future and how you two would work out with the distance. He just smiled to himself as he knew it would work out in the end. And his mother would even move country if it meant for the two to be together. After all, Ms. Amaka Yamaguchi knew the pain of losing a soulmate herself 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Word count: 2120 words.

This was fairly long because I love Yams,,Sorry if he was OOC it was hard to keep him in character. I was considering making a second part or starting a series where the reader is from a different country. Hmm..


End file.
